Guardian of The World
by yangterlupakan17
Summary: setelah keberhasilannya mengalahkan obito dan mendamaikan dunia shinobi, naruto mendapatkan tugas dari kami-sama unutk mendamaikan dunia yang di isikan 3 fraksi akhirat.(bad summary) smart!naru and strong!naru.
Judul : Guardian of The World

Disclaimer : Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto & Highschool DxD : Ichie Ishibumi

Rated : M (untuk kata2 kasar mungkin lemon)

Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, Humor(garing), Friendship, Dll...

Pairing : Naruto x ?

Warning : semi canon, ooc, typo(bertebaran), alur kaga jelas, EYD(Ejaan Yang Dipertanyakan?), dll...

Kalo kagak suka jangan baca + gw kagak mau di paksa update cepet.

Chapter 1 : Beginning

Disebuah tempat yang hanya berisikan kegelapan itu terlihat seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut kuning jabrik dan 3 guratan di pipi kiri dan kanannya sedang menutup mata. Tak lama kemudian sang pemuda pun membuka matanya dan berkata "ini dimana?... apakah ini di surga atau neraka?" narutopun mencoba mengingat semua kejadian sebelumnya.

Falshback On

 **BLARR...**

terdengar bunyi ledakan yang cukup keras(sampai membangunkan raja neptunus)#plak abaikan. Asap mengepul dari tempat ledakan tadi, ternyata ledakan itu berasal dari tubuh obito yang menabrak tanah dengan keras. Hal itu terjadi karena kelengahan yang ia perbuat sendiri, dan saat rookie yang mendapat kekuatan naruto berhasil menghancurkan benda hitam yang selalu melindungi tubuhnya dari serangan apapun, naruto beserta sasuke yang menyatukan kekuatan berhasil menebaskan pedang susano'o yang bergabung dengan cakra kyuubi.

Naruto melepaskan penggabungan kekuatan karena setelah beberapa menit tidak ada pergerakan dari obito. Naruto merasa bahwa obito berhasil dikalahkan dengan serangan gabungan tadi. Namun betapa kagetnya naruto saat dia ingin menghampiri teman – temannya obito sudah dibelakangnya dan sudah menusukkan pedang ke perut naruto.

"orang sepertimu tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku"ucap obito sambil tersenyum sinis.

"k-kau ba-bagaimana bi-bisa selamat...ohok"ucap naruto terbata – bata dan memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Naruto hanya bisa mengumpat dalama hati apakah sia – sia semua perjuangannya dan teman – temannya salama ini?. Lalu tiba – tiba ia teringat wajah jiraiya, kemudian nagato, ayahnya, ibunya, dan teman – temannya .

'semuanya telah mempercayakan kedamaian kepadaku, jadi setidaknya sebelum aku mati, aku harus menghabisi dia dahulu'batin naruto.

Lalu narutopun langsung mengaktifkan mode kyuubinya dan membentuk sembilan tangan cakra dibelakang tubungnya. Selagi obito menusukkan pedang ke tubuhnya, ia langsung mencengkram tubuh obito.

Narutopun langsung menciptakan bijuudama ditelapak tangannya. Bijuudama itu semakin membesar karena ditambah energi senjutsu, sementara teman – teman naruto yang melihat itu berusaha menghentikan niat naruto.

Namun terlambat karena naruto sudah melesatkan bijuudamanya.

 **BLARR...**

Terdengar ledakan yang naruto ciptakan saat bijuudama naruto mengenai obito. Memang bijuudama itu tidaklah besar tapi naruto memasukkan semua cakra kurama dan cakra senjutsunya agar dapat melukai obito.

Cahaya menyilaukan mata berasal dari ledakan itu perlahan menghilang. Menampakkan naruto masih berdiri tetapi dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya sedangkan obito jatuh tak sadarkan diri dibelangkanya.

Setelah menerima serangan terkuat naruto akhirnya obito dapat dilumpuhkan, perlahan – lahan pandangan naruto mengabur dan kedua kakinya tak sanggup menahan bobot tubuhnya lagi dah ambruk ke belakang.

'semuanya, maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menepati janji untuk membawa perdamaian di dunia ini, aku senang karena sudah melakukan semampuku. Tou-san, kaa-san aku akan menyusul kalian' batin naruto,sebuah senyum terpatri diwajahnya. Sayup – sayup terdengar suara teman – temannya memanggil dia sebelum menutup mata selamanya.

Flashback Off

"Naruto"panggilan tersebut membuat naruto menoleh kebelakang melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"ada apa ya?"tanya naruto bingung, naruto hanya melihat ke arah cahaya itu.

"aku adalah kami-sama"ucap cahaya tersebut

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun langsung bersujub seraya berkata "senang bertemu anda kami-sama"

"bangunlah Naruto, aku punya tugas untukmu"ucap kami-sama

"tugas apa yang anda berikan kepada hamba kami-sama?"tanya naruto

"Karena kau telah gagal membuat perdamaian didunia shinobi jadi kau harus membuat perdamaian di dunia yang baru"ucap kami-sama

"Kalau boleh tahu, dunia yang anda perintahkan untuk saya damaikan itu seperti apa?" tanya Naruto

"di dunia itu ada 3 fraksi yang saling berseteru. Mereka adalah fraksi malaikat, malaikat jatuh, dan iblis"jawab kami-sama

"eh?, bukannya itu hanya ada di akhirat?" naruto menaikan alis tanda bingung karena satahunya malaikat itu tercipta dari cahaya sedangkan iblis tercipta dari api dan tinggal di neraka karena membangkang perintah dari-nya.

"tapi, kenapa bukan kami-sama saja yang menciptakan perdamaian?... kan itu mudah bagi anda kami-sama?" tanya naruto

"aku sedang berpaling dari para ciptaanku untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi mereka jika aku tidak ada"jawab kami-sama

"memang kenapa kami-sama berpaling dari ciptaan anda?"tanya naruto lagi?

Kita skip aja saat kami-sama cerita tentang great war

"dan disana terdapat secred gear ada 13 longinusyang terdiri dari true longinus,zenith tempes, annihilation maker, dimension lost, boosted gear, devine dividing, regulus nemea, cannis lykaon, sephiroth grall dan incinerate anthem . ke 13 secred gear itu mereka percaya dapat membunuhku, walaupun sebenarnya itu mustahil karena jika eksistensiku hilang dunia juga hilang" ucap kami-sama

"baiklah kami-sama hamba menerima tugas dari anda" jawab naruto dengan tegas.

"sebelum kau melaksanakan tugas dariku aku akan memberikanmu kekuatan"ucap kami-sama

"bukannya hamba sudah memiliki kekuatan kami-sama?"tanya Naruto

"tidak naruto... kekuatanmu sudah hilang karena yang kubawa kesini hanya jiwamu saja"jawab kami-sama

"baiklah kami-sama... kalau boleh tahu kekuatan apa yang anda berikan kepada hamba?"tanya naruto

"kau akan ku beri secred gear Darkness Dragon Emperor yang berbentuk pedang dan terdapat jiwa seekor naga bernama Bahamut"jawab kami-sama

"baiklah hamba siap menjalankan tugas dari anda kami-sama"ucap naruto

Kami-sama pun menyentuh kepala naruto untuk memberikan ingatan tentang cara memakai secred gearnya dan perlahan tubuh naruto hilang

" naruto kau akan terlahir sebagai manusia dan adikmu adalah pemilik secred gear boosted gear yang beirisikan jiwa dari naga draig kuharap kau dapat menuntunnya"ucap kami-sama sebelum tubuh naruto hilang seutuhnya.

TBC

AN : kalo pengen tau wujud secred gear naruto lebih baik nonton dlu 'saijaku muhai no bahamut' nah disitu dipake sama karakter utamanya namanya lux arcadia. oh ya karena ini fict pertama ane jadi mohon maklum kalo jelek :3, mohon saran dan kritik dong para senpai.

Keterangan kekuatan naruto :

saat masih cma bentuk pedang kekuatan naruto setara dengan midle class devil.

Semi balance breaker : kekuatannya setara dengan high class devil.

Balance breaker : setara dengan iblis class ultimate

Jaggernaut drive : setara pemimpin 3 fraksi jika menyatukan kekuatan.

Jaggernaut over drive : setara dengan ophis.

yangterlupakan17 Out!


End file.
